Mine Alone
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: [Yaoi RoyxEd and maybe EnvyxEd if I decide to change it to a multichapter story]Edward is caught between two forces threatening to over whelm him. One Shot, those who have read my other stories please don't kill me....
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Still being fairly new to yaoi, ok so I'm not REALY new to it but in terms of writing it…this will be my first. So be nice…I'm venturing out on a limb with this story considering I don't normally write this stuff. I'm not promising it's going to be a good story, but I am going to do my best and I hope it'll be good.

Anywhozles! Due to the fact I'm a Winry/Roy/ Envy x Ed (in that order) fan that's basicly what I wanted to focus on in this one shot, well that would make it kinda long. So! If people like it enough and leave lots of reviews then maybe, just maybe, I'll turn it into a multi-chapter story. But due to the fact that I've got so many other multi-chapter stories going, well, you get the picture. Though I am almost done with one of them so maybe if this is liked enough I'll replace that finished story with this one…(shrug).

Mine Alone 

"Damn, another dead end." Edward Elric was walking down the near empty streets of Central with a very irritated disposition. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, followed close behind and said,

"It's ok brother, maybe the next lead will be the one."

Ed sighed and shook his head,

"Perhaps."

The Elric brothers made their way towards Central HQ, they had to inform Colonel Mustang that they were back and Ed had to turn in his report. When they reached the large white stone building that was Central Command, 1st Lt. Hawkeye kindly escorted the brothers to the colonels' office. They were standing just outside the colonels' door; Ed turned to Al and said,

"This shouldn't take long Al, you can wait out here if you want."

"You sure?" Al asked.

"All I have to do is give the colonel my report and probably sit through one of his little speeches about how we struck out on the Philosophers' Stone…again." Ed replied, he had a rather irked look when he mentioned the speeches. Alphonse nodded, 1st Lt. Hawkeye then looked up at Al and said,

"You can help me with some paper work then, I'll need you to move some things as well."

Alphonse nodded again then followed the lieutenant while waving to his brother. Ed turned and glared at the large wooden door in front of him, finally after heaving a large sigh; he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think!" Ed snapped.

"Come in."

Edward opened the door and walked in, he shut to door behind him, and then turning to see the colonels' chair was turned away from him facing the window behind it. Walking up to the colonels' desk, Ed slapped a two-page report down, then in an irritated tone he said,

"Here's your report colonel."

Colonel Roy Mustang turned in his chair; he picked up the report and examined it. Then, glancing up at Ed, looking him straight in the eyes. Edward bristled; a shiver had just run down his spine, there was something about the way Roy was looking at him that made Ed uneasy.

"Another dead end I see." He said in his usually smug tone and slightly knowing expression.

"You could say that," Ed grumbled, "Now, unless you have some other leads or assignments for me I'm going to leave." He then turned to leave, when he was about half way to the door the colonel said,

"As a matter of fact, I do have an assignment for you FullMetal."

Ed turned and gave the colonel a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, the colonel ignored this expression and took out a folder setting it down.

"You may not have noticed but we've been having some problems."

"Oh really? What do you want me to do about it?" Ed said irritatedly. Mustang got up, picking up the folder as he went, and walked over. He then sat down on the armrest of the couch that occupied the center of the room, flipping the folder open he said,

"It's about those homunculi, they've been causing some mischief. It's still not clear what it is exactly they are after or what they hope to achieve by doing all of this."

"So, you want me to investigate?" Ed grumbled.

"Yes, besides, you may find something out about the Philosophers' Stone."

Edward just huffed and rounded on his heels, due to his less then happy mood; he'd turned a little to fast that he stumbled over his own feet. Mustang jumped up and caught him before he fell, but, instead of letting go to regain his composer, he pulled Ed closer. Edward tried to pull away but found that the colonel wasn't letting go.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped. Roy just replied by pressing his face into Eds' hair and saying,

"What does it look like FullMetal?"

This time Ed elbowed the colonel in the ribs, Roy let go and Ed made a mad dash for the door, but before he opened it he glared,

"What the hell is wrong with you…" then he left slamming the door behind him. Roy smirked slightly as he straightened himself up, he bent down and picked up the folder he'd dropped when he caught Ed and walked back over to his desk. He set the folder down and sat down in his chair, turning it so he could look out the window.

Edward stormed down the hallway until he came to the reception area; he found the closest seat and sat down. His elbows resting on his knees and his forehead in his palms, he muttered,

"What…was that?" he then scratched his head vigorously trying to make the feeling go away, "That pervert…I don't even…" Ed then shook his head, "I already care about someone."

Moments later Alphonse walked in and noticed his brother sitting in the reception area, he walked over and sat down next to him asking,

"How'd it go?"

Ed didn't say anything for a while; he was mulling over, reluctantly, on the events that had taken place. Finally he turned and looked at Al replying,

"It would seem that the colonel has a new assignment for me, it has to do with the homunculus."

"What! Really? What is it?" Al asked, he sounded kind of excited and kind of shocked. Ed just shrugged.

"I think it's just investigating what it is they're up too. Apparently they've been causing some trouble around Central."

"That's odd…I thought they were after the Philosophers' Stone, what does Central have to do with that?" Al wondered out loud. Edward frowned and crossed his arms, he looked very flustered, Al looked down at his brother questioningly.

"What's the matter brother?" he asked. Eds' eye twitched slightly as the thought crossed his mind again; he looked over at Al and said,

"I just realized I forgot to grab the case file."

"Case file?"

"Yeah, the one on the assignment I'm supposed to do. I'm gonna have to go back and get it…" Ed didn't look to pleased about this so Al volunteered to get it, "No, I don't want you going in there ok."

"Why is that?"

"Never mind about that, I'll go get it later ok." Ed hissed, he got up and stretched.

"Lt. Hawkeye says we can stay in the dorms for the night, she's already set everything up so we can go over there anytime we like." Al said also standing up.

"Sounds like a plan Al…" Ed made his way towards the exit, "You go on ahead, I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Are you ok brother?" Al asked. Edward didn't say anything, he just paused for a moment not looking at Al, his face was flushing slightly.

"It's nothing Al, I'm just going out to get some air that's all." Ed smirked, he then left. Alphonse watched as his brother walk down the steps then turned and headed for the dorms, he could tell there was something up with his brother that he wasn't been told. He figured his brother would tell him what was bothering him when he was ready.

It had been about two hours sense Ed had went on his walk, he was on his way back when an officer ran up to him and said,

"FullMetal sir! You have been requested by Colonel Mustang."

Edward stopped and gave the officer a look then replied,

"Yeah…I'm sure he did…"

"You should return to Central command immediately."

"I was already on my way back…" Ed grumbled walking past the officer. He made it back to Central H.Q.; Ed walked up the stairs and made his way through the reception area. It took him another ten minutes to get to the colonels' office, he'd walked past it two or three times before he came to a stop. He then knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Eds' hand twitched along with his eye, he then opened the door and walked in. The colonel was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, he looked up when Ed walked in and shut the door. Ed knew he really shouldn't close the door but whatever happened was to stay in this room.

"You called?" he grumbled, Mustang got up, he was holding a folder in his hands.

"You left before taking this," he said with a slight smirk on his face, "I think you'll be needing this if you wish to carry out your assignment."

"Yeah, I know…"

The colonel held out the folder, Edward just looked at it for a second then at the colonel with a suspicious glare. The colonel returned the glare with a smirk; Ed walked forward and reached out for the folder. Roy then reached out with his other hand and grabbed Edwards' wrist and pulled him in and kissed him. Ed tried to push him away, but Roy pulled him closer wrapping his arm around Eds' lower back. Ed managed to pull his head away enough to protest.

"S…stop it."

"I won't let you leave until I've done this one thing." Roy leaned in close to Eds' face and whispered, "You are mine…"

"Wh…what…" Edward pulled back with a little more force this time, why was the colonel acting this way? He'd never seen this side of him before; it was kind of unnerving, "what are you doing?"

Roy replied to this by letting go and walking over to the window behind his desk, he still had the folder in his hands, which irritated Ed slightly. He gazed down at the parade grounds briefly before turning to face Edward again.

"I guess you could call it equivalent exchange…" he had a faint smirk growing on his face. Ed glared and said,

"Equivalent exchange my ass, you're the one who should be doing me a favor! Not the other way around!"

"Ah! But who's the superior officer here? I am fully aware that you are searching for the Philosophers' Stone and that we granted you the right to conduct your own research on it with little to no interruptions, but that doesn't mean we still can't give you assignments. Besides, you wouldn't turn down something that may have to do with said stone now would you?" Roy said smugly.

"Alright, that explains the assignment…but what about…" Ed now had a very uncomfortable disposition. Roy merely continued to smirk before answering,

"It's simple really, you do this one thing for me and I'll give you the case file on your next assignment."

"Like hell! I'll pass on that offer and just look for leads on the stone somewhere else." Ed scoffed turning to walk towards the door.

"You really should look at this file FullMetal, considering it's the latest and only lead on the homunculus. They are connected to the stone if I remember correctly."

Ed stopped and turned his head slightly; he then turned around completely and looked at the colonel. The look he was giving was that of irritated realization, he glanced down at the ground and asked,

"Can you give me two hours to think about it…"

"I suppose, but I'll need an answer before tomorrow. Can't let this case go unchecked for too long." Roy answered sitting down in his chair and setting the folder down in the center. Edward turned and continued to the door, opening it and leaving. He made his way to the dorms where he found Al, when he entered the dorm Al looked up and asked,

"Did you get it?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…" Ed shrugged as he walked over to the bed while removing both his red jacket and the smaller black one under that and flopped down on it. He looked over at Al and asked, "Al, if you had a choice between looking for a lead on the stone by ourselves or taking an assignment that may lead to the stone but have to…well…do something in exchange for that assignment, which would you choose?"

"Well, I guess that depends…what would I have to do if I chose the assignment?" Al asked.

"It could be anything…"

"I'd probably go with the assignment then, because it would count as a lead wouldn't it? If there was even a small chance that the assignment could lead to the stone or something about it, then wouldn't that make more sense to choose that over looking for a lead from scratch?"

"I guess you're right…" Ed sighed, he lied over on his side facing away from Al, he then asked, "Could you wake me up in two hours?"

"Sure…" Al nodded, "I'm just going to go see if the lieutenant needs anymore help and I'll be right back." He then added.

"Fine…" Ed sighed. When Al was gone, Ed sat up again; he looked at the wall right in front of him and pondered his dilemma for a good twenty minutes. No matter which one he chose it wouldn't make him feel any better. It wasn't long before two hours had passed; Ed had fallen asleep so Al had to wake him up. Ed reluctantly rolled out of the bed and started for the door, Al piped in,

"What about your jacket?"

"…"

"Brother?"

"It's not like I'm going very far Al, I don't need it right now." Ed said with a slight smirk, Al could tell it was a forced smirk which usually ment his brother was going to do something without his consent.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to tell that idiot colonel that I'll take the assignment on the homunculus. Don't wait up…"

"Huh?"

"…Never mind…" Ed shrugged as he left, Al knew that face. It was saying that Ed was trying to tell him something but had a hard time saying it, he figured Ed would tell him sooner or later, so Al figured he'd just occupy his now free time to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't going to follow his brother considering it was both rude and he never really did like spying on people, especially if they're family. Nope, he was going to maybe go over to the Hughes.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Elisia in a while! I do hope it's not too late though…" Al said to himself standing up and walking to the door.

(Pause) WHA! I ended it right here! Why! Why did I stop it here? (Pause again) Thank you muses, yes I have muses now, I may have mentioned them in one of my other story author notes. They're tiny little invisible elves; they live under my bed and steal my socks. Now they work in the casino in my brain…don't ask…it's a long story and most of it came from the scary pits of my mind that bubble to the surface late at night when I'm gazing blankly at the computer screen wondering…should I play another game of solitaire or type up updates for my other stories? But anywhozles, tell me what you think, this is my first yaoi fic (yes I know there wasn't much…sorry…there is more just due to the fact this is a one shot I didn't get to it yet…sorry again…) so please don't flame. Flames hurt…but I do accept constructive criticism, grammar checks, spell check (cause the computer spell check sometimes misses things), stuff like that! Ha! See! It's that dark pit again! This is one seriously long and pointless author note so I'm just going to stop there, if there are any questions or whatever floats your boat don't hesitate to pm me. Questions do wonders!


	2. Chapter 2

Look (points behind readers)! A pick Big Foot…and an update! Ok, yeah, I used the term 'one shot' wrong…aw well that's ok. I've got like five chapters planed for this story (EW…super short), but that's not an absolute…just a mildly accurate estimate.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alphonse! How are you? Please, comin in." Gracia Hughes insisted after opening the door and seeing the familiar suit of armor. Alphonse had to duck slightly to get through the door, when he was in he turned and said,

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Oh not at all, you are welcome to visit anytime you like," she smiled, "Come, sit down."

Alphonse obliged and sat down in the living room, Gracia walked by and went to the kitchen,

"I'm sorry but my husband isn't here at the moment, things have been pretty hectic lately and he said something about working late tonight."

"That's ok, I just came by to visit." Alphonse nodded, Alicia came down stares and saw Al sitting on the couch, she smiled and squealed,

"Alphonse!"

Al jumped slightly but when he saw who it was he laughed and greeted her with a wave. Alicia ran over and jumped on the couch giving Al a big hug, Al patted her on the head and said,

"You sure have gotten big Alicia."

"Hee, hee, thank you." She smiled and laughed.

"How old are you now?" Al asked. Alicia looked down at her small hands and counted on her fingers. When she got the number she wanted, Alicia held her hand out.

"I'm five now."

They continued to talk for an hour until Maes Hughes arrived, he opened the door and walked in. He looked up and smiled at the younger Elric saying,

"Hey Al! How's it going?"

"Fine," Al replied, "I just came by to visit while brother went to see Col. Mustang."

"Ah, I thought I saw Edward wondering around." Hughes chuckled, "It's great to see you again, how long do you intend to be in Central?"

"Well, according to brother, there's a possible lead on the Philosophers' Stone here and the homunculi," Al said, "That's why Ed went to see the colonel, so he could get the report on it."

Hughes raised an eyebrow and gave a slightly curious, slightly knowing tilt of the head. Al didn't quite understand why he did this but didn't think too much on it, Hughes then sighed and adjusted his small square glasses.

"Well, I hope he knows what he's getting into." Hughes said.

"Why? Do you think this assignment could be really dangerous?" Alphonse asked. Hughes chuckled and replied,

"Aren't they all? Sense I'm in the investigation branch I know things," he adjusted his glasses again, "All I can tell you is, those homunculi are planning something big and it may involve creating the Philosophers' Stone."

"Really!" Al sat up quickly with all his attention on the lieutenant colonel.

"There aren't that many leads but it most definitely points to that."

"How so?"

"Well, it's classified information."

"Come on lieutenant colonel tell me." Al begged. Hughes looked around as if making sure nobody else was listening then leaned in close to Al and said,

"There have been reports of people disappearing, some times it's just one person, at other times as many as ten or twenty. They just vanish, also, some of them are supposed alchemists, if that doesn't say something I'm losing my touch."

"Hmm…" Alphonse hoped his brother knew about this or at least found out about it from the file he was getting.

--

Edward sat on the couch in the colonels office, Roy had stepped out for a moment leaving the young alchemist wondering EXACTLY what he was gonna have to do to get that report. He figured after how the colonels been acting lately it would probably be perve4rted, Ed leaned back and crossed his legs as the thought played out in his head, it was awkward. Another thought formed in Eds' mind, had the colonel always been like that or was it merely stress from the recent events and he needed a new…outlet…instead of yelling at his subordinates like he usually does?

Well, if the first was the case, then why him? Ed got up and started walking around the office; this whole thing was awkward and nerve-racking. Having to wait wasn't making things any better either; Ed stopped behind the colonels' desk and glanced down,

"Hmm…" Ed picked up one of the papers lying on the desk and glanced down at it, it was just an inventory list. Setting that down again Ed started examining the papers, they were all typical things that one would find on the desk of a skirt-chasing colonel with a god complex and a serious knack for neglecting paperwork. Ed was half hoping he'd find the report and be able to avoid this whole thing, but so far no such luck, cursing lightly Ed straightened up all the paperwork and headed back for the couch.

Sitting down, Ed let his arms rest at his side, he slumped down slightly and gazed wearily at the corner of the room. This had become quite the chore and it was really starting to get annoying, Ed couldn't help but wonder if the colonel was forcing him to wait on purpose. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and get out of there, it was a one time thing and it was never going to happen again…if it was ever going to happen. Ed gazed down at his pocket watch, 10:35 p.m., his eye twitched, it was freaking late and he was getting tired, well tired enough to not hear the door open and close.

"So you've made up your mind have you FullMetal?" Roy said stopping just behind the couch so he was looking down at the elder Elric. Ed started and nearly fell off the couch,

"Wha…when did you get here!"

"Just walked in," he replied, "So?"

"I…" Ed didn't look him in the face, "I want that report…" he was still attempting to regain his composer when he'd been startled, that's when the colonel ran his hands over his shoulders and said,

"Al right then," he noticed how when he did this Ed was attempting to tuck his neck in away from his touch, "Why so tense FullMetal?" He had a very good idea why but e still wanted to hear it.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this? And now of all times," Ed muttered, "And why me?"

Roy replied by letting go and walking around to the front of the couch, he then sat down and put his arms around the blonde pulling him into a firm, almost protective embrace, he rested his chin in the boys hair muttering,

"The first time I saw you FullMetal, back in Risembool, I knew one thing and that was you were special and deserved to be protected. That is why I suggested you join the military and become a State Alchemist, you of course had your own reasons for joining so I didn't complain."

Edward didn't say anything, he was focusing mainly on how the colonel was holding him, it was strange, even though the thought of Roy Mustang thinking of him that way was very…out of the ordinary…he couldn't help but feel protected. Very strange thoughts started running through the teens' mind as he automatically rested his head against his superiors' chest.

"I must admit…I hadn't expected that feeling to evolve into something…else." Roy continued, he'd noticed Edwards' reaction, "I'm going to be very straight forward with you Edward…"

Eds' eyes narrowed slightly as he anticipated exactly how forward he was going to be, he could feel one of the colonels' hands move from the middle of his back to the back of his head, through his hair.

"I love you…" Roy said without hesitation. Edward shivered but this time it was different, it was strangely satisfying hearing those words and it made his face burn. He was starting to get a little flustered as he was starting to question his own feelings, he knew who he really liked but…what if…Ed bit his lower lip in mild frustration. This had gone from deciding to submit to Roys' stupid 'equivalent exchange' for the report on the homunculi to something different, it was just…different.

Roy noticed Eds' hesitation, he could tell what was on the boys mind and he smiled lightly. He took Eds' chin and tilted it up so they were eye to eye; Ed flushed a light pinkish red as he said quickly,

"Colonel I…" he was cut off by Roy leaning in and kissing him, flushing a deep red now Ed tried to pull away only to find that one, he wasn't able to due to the way the colonel had him and two, because the more he tried to fight it…deny it…he was starting to like it. Without realizing it, Ed had a small grimace on his face as he internally fought between his sensible side and this strange new side; this debate though ended quickly when he felt himself sliding back.

Why was this time different from those other times? Ed couldn't figure it out, perhaps it was the fact that now he knew why Mustang was acting the way he was, or perhaps it was him, Ed had been sitting there a while before the colonel had arrived and he had a lot to think about. Whatever it was though, it was…awkwardly pleasant even though he secretly had feelings for somebody else, was that wrong? Roys' hand brushed over Eds' left leaving a warm tingling feeling. Roy drew away from the kiss and started to unbutton his military jacket, Edward remained in his half lying, half slouching position and watched Mustang remove his jacket, he then glanced over at his hand, it was at that moment he decided he'd let this play out and go along with it. As much as the colonel annoyed him, Mustang almost never went back on his word, so why should he go back on his? If this was equivalent to what was in that report…it better be worth his time because what he was about to let happen went against all his logic.

"Just to make myself clear…this is the only time I'll ever do this so…"

"So I should take my time and enjoy it." Roy finished, Ed gave him a slightly startled look before looking to the side and nodding. Roy leaned in again and kissed him, it was much deeper then a moment ago, his hands started to wonder back to the boys' back. The way Mustang was rubbing his hand up and down his spine and how his kiss was growing deeper made Edwards' head start to spin; it wasn't long before he found himself kissing back. This would be the beginning of what he knew would be a very…interesting…future, one he knew would end with him having to make a choice. Was he ready for that?

-To Be Continued-

* * *

T.T I chickened out…that's all I'm gonna say on that…but review! I enjoy reviews; well…I guess I need to update to get reviews eh? Yeah… 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you hanjuuluver for the review! Glad ta know someone understands n.n, and since you're the first and well…only one to review to chapter two, you get a cookie! (Gives hanjuuluver a cookie).

Disclaimer: Don't own it…but such is the cruel world…

One last note, I've made up my mind, this'll be a RoyxEd story with just a hint of Envyness (as in he'll be a skoch suggestive…nothing more, nothing less). (Sigh) if ya can't beat'm join'm (hearts Roy/Envy/Heiderich/LingxEd…don't as on the Ling one, I saw it somewhere and was like…whoa…but yeah…). I'm not gonna get into my reasonings for liking it…that'd take too long…

Enjoy!

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Edward returned to his dorm, he slowly opened and closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He walked around, Al must still be out, sighing he walked over to the sink and took out a wash cloth and ran it under the lukewarm water coming out of the foist. Walking into the front room and sitting down on the couch, Ed placed the wash cloth over his eyes' and leaned back, he sighed again.

A moment later he took out a file folder he had tucked away, flipping it open, Edward started reading it. It was a report on the disappearances of different people, some of them where alchemists, others just random people. He pondered for a moment what they had in common, it was staring him right in the face but he was feeling tired and his mind was still buzzing from last night…or this morning…well that was over with and he needed to rest.

Setting the papers down on the couch and getting up, Ed went back to the kitchen and turned the foist back on. He ran the wash cloth under the lukewarm stream and got it wet again, then wringing it out he walked back to the couch and flopped down placing the wash cloth on his face. Placing his hands behind his head, Edward laid back and drifted off into a dreamless slumber, he was so deep in sleep he didn't hear Al walk in.

Alphonse paused when he saw his brother lying on the couch, with his hair loose and one arm over his face, Al sighed and walked over. Crouching down, Al gently picked up his older brother and carried him to his room, gently setting his brother down on his bed. Al returned to the front room and picked up the papers lying on the couch, he glanced down at one,

"Ah…so this is the report he went to get. I guess he knows about the vanishings." Al straightened up the papers and put them back in the file, he set the file on the kitchen table. He then started to wonder what it was his brother had to do for this, Alphonse picked up the wash cloth his brother had over his face, it had fallen off when he picked him up. Bringing it over to the sink,

"Brother…what have you been doing?"

--

Five hours later, Ed walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He picked up the report and started reading it some more, it went on about disappearances and how some of the disappearees have been fairly decent alchemists. Edward sighed, he had a very sinking feeling he knew what this all was about and if his suspicion was correct he had two choices. One being to let it take place and get the Philosophers' Stone and two, he could try and stop it from happening, which would lead to having to find another way.

Seeing how he'd never live with himself if he went with the first, Ed decided to go with the second. He wouldn't inform the military or the colonel about what he was gonna do, Ed got up just as Alphonse walked in,

"Brother, when did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Ed replied, "We're going to investigate this."

"Huh?"

"These vanishings, we're going to investigate them." Edward repeated.

"Oh right! Where do we start?"

"It says here that nobody knows where the people are taken, they may not even be in Central anymore. Best guess would be to search the usual spots, back alleys and abandoned buildings."

"Right!" Al nodded, "Um…brother, why won't you tell me about last night?"

Ed looked up at his little brother with a blank expression; he then sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"What's done is done Al, now come on, we've got a lot of searching to do." He started for the door but Al grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Come on Ed, you can tell me," Al persisted, "Listen, if the colonel gave you another 'pointless' mission then I under…"

"That wasn't it," Ed interrupted, "Now lets go, we're wasting time." He stormed out of the dorm in a huff; Al heaved a big sigh and followed his brother.

Down on the main street Al walked up behind his brother, as much as he wanted to figure what was up with his brother he knew to push too hard would mean aggravating him even more. They came to a stop near an alley,

"Let's' start here." Ed said, he started down the alley without hesitation, he paused when he came to a perpendicular alley, he looked both ways and sighed, "Well, are ya comin' Al?"

"Coming!" Al rushed forward just as his brother made a left turn down the perpendicular alley slipping out of sight, "Hey wait a minute!" Al came around the corner and paused, his brother was nowhere in sight. Al looked around, "Brother?"

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Huh?" Al spun around, "That came from the other direction." He started running in the opposite direction, that was definitely his brothers' voice he heard.

"I said stop!" Ed was sprinting darn near full speed after a cloaked figure, "Hey!" the cloaked figure turned a corner, Edward turned the same corner and stopped, it was a dead end, "Huh?"

The cloaked figure had turned around so they were facing each other; Edward glared and asked,

"Are you the one responsible for all the disappearances?"

"Tsk." The cloaked figure took a small step back.

"Answer!"

"Isn't it obvious…FullMetal?"

"That…voice…" Ed took a step back as well, "Show yourself!"

"I was planning on it FullMetal Pipsqueak," he lowered his hood to revel the blackish green haired sin, Envy, "Lets make this simple, you are to come with me the easy way or the really easy way."

"What?" Edward glared, "Oh…I see…"

"Heh," Envy smirked, "Come on…" he charged at the elder Elric and threw one of his deadly round house kicks. Ed dodged it and threw a roundhouse of his own nearly catching the sin off guard, but not nearly long enough, Envy caught Eds' leg and threw him against the alley wall.

"Hng!" Ed slid down the wall, the wind knocked out of him. Envy smirked and walked over to him.

"Awh…did that hurt FullMetal?" Dropping down so he was kneeling in front of him Envy continued to smirk, "Now, you're going to come with me, without a fuss."

"D…damn you…"

"So, you're gonna be difficult," Envy grabbed the front of Eds' shirt and picked him up, he then slammed him back into the wall, "You're lucky you're needed…otherwise I'd kill you. But how about this, I just beat the crap out of you until you decide to cooperate."

"Tsk…like hell…I know what you're up too and you won't get away with it." Ed tried to lash out but Envy caught his attack and stepped back dragged Ed with him, he kneed Ed right in the gut. The blonde dropped like a rock gasping,

"Don't kid yourself," Envy picked him up again and slammed him into the wall, "You can't win against me."

Ed just smirked back and replied,

"You think so?" he then clapped his hands and went to transmute his automail, Envy quickly let go and dodged his attack. Using his agility, the sin dodged again but instead of backing away Envy lunged forward and punched Edward in the face, while he was distracted Envy spun around and threw a sidekick.

Once again Ed was thrown against the wall, he was slouched over on the ground gasping for air, he couldn't place it, why was he moving so slow? Ed looked up at the smirking sin and glared, normally he'd be able to stand his own, at least longer then he had. Where was Al anyway?

Envy crouched down again so that he was face to face, this time though instead of continuing to beat him up, Envy got real close. Ed involuntarily flinched as the sin placed his hands on the wall just behind him, a very sinister grin spreading across his face. Envy then played with his bangs,

"You're coming with me…FullMetal Runt," He then pulled the elder Elric up by the hair and punched him until he lost consciousness, " Stubborn brat…"

--

Alphonse came to a halt after running for a good five minutes; he hadn't come across his brother since he heard his voice yelling. Looking around franticly Al tried calling him,

"Brother! Where are you!" he looked around once again then started running down the alley again. Something didn't feel right, why was it so quite all of a sudden? Why couldn't he find his brother? Then it hit him; Al stopped as the full weight of what was going on fell on him,

"No…it can't be…" Spinning around Al made a mad dash back to Central Headquarters, he had to tell the colonel about this…he had to tell someone. When he reached HQ and ran all the way up to Colonel Mustangs' office, he paused just outside the door; a thought crossed his mind. Would the colonel tell him what he had Ed do for the file? Shaking his head, Al knocked franticly on the door.

"Come in."

Alphonse opened the door and ran in, Colonel Mustang was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, which he was overall going to neglect in the next day or two. The colonel looked up and tilted his head questioningly,

"Alphonse? What are you doing here?" he asked, "Where's FullMetal?"

"E…Ed…he disappeared." Al said sounding very upset.

"What?" Roy jumped up from his chair, "When did this happen?"

"We were investigating the disappearances, and we went looking in the back allies when we got separated…I heard him yelling so I followed his voice but I never found him." Al explained.

"Are you sure he's disappeared?" Roy asked.

"Yes…there was no trace of him or the hooded figure we spotted before we got separated." Al nodded. Roy frowned, he walked out from behind his desk and made his way over to where Al was standing.

"Don't worry Alphonse, I'll see to it that he's found." Roy said with a tone of reassurance. Alphonse nodded; he then looked at the colonel and asked,

"Um…colonel…what was it you wanted Ed to do for the report?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at Als' question, he sighed and gave Al a pat on the shoulder, he had a faint smirk on his face as he relied,

"Alphonse…I think you're old enough to know what's going on." Roy gestured for Al to sit down, which he obliged, "I'll tell you, and I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not to tell Edward you know this or not."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Whee! Ed and Envy fight! I am totally zoned out…stayed up till 3:44 in the morning watching Rurouni Kenshin and typing up this chapter. I'm probably going to stay up longer but man…I'm gonna be funky later on…as in not quite with it, glad I don't have ta work till Sunday. Well, there's chapter three, review! I like reviews…reviews are what keeps me goin'. That and ya may get a cookie! 


End file.
